Crónica de un amor
by HikariTailmon
Summary: "¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?, ¿Por qué yo?"


**Manzana****.**

Había una chica de 11vo año que llamaba mucho mi atención.

Soy Levi Ackerman, estudiante de universidad y aunque desde 7mo he tenido que soportar comentarios como "Tú podrías tener cualquier chica" no había salido con ninguna. Y precisamente ese era el problema: yo no quería salir con cualquier chica.

En Agosto de hace 3 años ingresaron los estudiantes de 11vo a la preparatoria en la que estudié. Por simple curiosidad fui a revisar las listas de los grupos, tal vez algún nombre me resultaría familiar. No encontré ningún nombre de alguien que conociera, sin embargo, hubo uno que llamó mi atención: Ackerman Mikasa. Turno matutino, grupo 3.

No recordaba tener una prima con ese nombre, de hecho, era la primera vez que había alguien con mi mismo apellido en la escuela. Teníamos 2 años de diferencia. Si tuviera una familiar de esa edad, seguro la recordaría. Hasta hace unos 6 años atrás (3 años en ese entonces) los Ackerman nos reuníamos en la casa del abuelo Frederick cada fin de año. Eso terminó cuando el abuelo falleció y la familia comenzó a celebrar cada quien por su cuenta.

Definitivamente no era familiar mía. Me preguntaba, ¿Cómo sería?  
Ese día nos encargaron a los alumnos con mejor promedio de cada grupo de 13ro diéramos un recorrido a los grupos de 11vo por las instalaciones de la escuela.

En realidad, no creí que fuera tan desconocida para ellos. Ese era un colegio que va desde preescolar hasta el bachillerato, las diferentes zonas estaban divididas por bardas no muy altas, a excepción del preescolar, ese sí era un sitio casi cerrado en su totalidad, solo un pequeño patio en medio era lo que tenía cielo abierto. Lo recuerdo porque pasé mi vida escolar ahí. En fin, las bardas eran viejas y en algunos sitios ya había agujeros que permitían el libre tránsito entre zonas. Alumnos de 7mo que cruzaban a la primaria para ver viejos amigos y viceversa así como quienes cruzaban a la zona de bachillerato desde la secundaria. Todo eso, claro, de manera clandestina. Por años esos agujeros han estado escondidos tras pupitres viejos y demás cosas amontonadas que a los directivos les ha dado igual revisar esas zonas. De todos modos, había quienes no tenían necesidad de ir a los agujeros y preferían brincar de un lado a otro.

Por azares del destino, me tocó ser guía del grupo 3. Al llegar a su salón, pude ver que la mayoría aún conservaba rasgos infantiles, algunos ya mostraban los signos de la adolescencia, pero eran muy pocos.

_"¿Quién de esas niñas será Ackerman?"_

Había una que destacaba entre todas. Una que también conservaba rasgos infantiles pero por su expresión seguramente su edad mental estaba por encima de lo que su físico aparentaba. Además, tenía rasgos ligeramente orientales. Como sea, dejé de estudiar a los mocosos y por fin me presenté.

"Como sabrán, este, su primer día aquí, lo iniciarán con un recorrido a las instalaciones. Este será su salón en todo el año escolar así que espero se familiaricen pronto con él. Al terminar el recorrido regresaran aquí e iniciarán sus clases."

Los de nuevo ingreso me escuchaban con atención, supongo que estaban nerviosos por su nueva etapa escolar.

"Por cierto, me llamo Levi Ackerman. 13er grado, grupo 1."

Apenas mencioné mi nombre, la chica de rasgos asiáticos dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible respingo. Entonces caí en cuenta que era ella. Sólo ella podía llevar ese peculiar nombre: Mikasa.

Ese día mientras daba el recorrido a los nuevos, observé con detenimiento el comportamiento de Ackerman. No me pareció nada peculiar. Lo único que había llamado mi atención fue que compartiera el mismo apellido que yo.

Un par de meses pasaron y yo ya había olvidado por completo el asunto. Tenía bastante tiempo que no me topaba con ella.

El día que la volví a ver, yo me salí de mis clases "para ir a enfermería". Teníamos cerca de 2 semanas viendo el mismo tema solo porque los imbéciles de mi grupo eran tan cabezas dura que no entendían algo tan sencillo y yo ya estaba harto.

Pasé de largo la enfermería y me fui a las canchas, me recostaría un rato en las gradas en lo que daba el timbre de cambio de clase.

Un grupo de 11vo estaba en su clase de deportes. Aparentemente había una competencia de bascketball, hombres vs mujeres, 1 vs 1, media cancha, al primer enceste. La pizarra mostraba a los hombres con ventaja. Luego de ver 3 competencias me aburrí al ver que las chicas no ponían nada de su parte para ganar, por lo menos esas 3 que vi estaban más preocupadas de no quebrar sus uñas que de jugar.

_"Princesitas"_

Estaba por recostarme cuando escuché al entrenador llamar a la siguiente bina.

"Los siguientes serán Fubar..." vi a un chico bastante alto para su edad dar un paso al frente, el entrenador hizo una pausa dramática para dar el nombre de su contrincante. "Vs Ackerman"

Las mujeres gritaron emocionadas mientras que los hombres suspiraron de alivio, excepto Fubar quién solo se tomó el cabello en señal de frustración.

Ackerman se colocó en la posición inicial. Como dije, tenía ya un tiempo sin verla y eso fue más evidente cuando me di cuenta que había crecido un poco y que además la adolescencia estaba siendo bastante generosa con su cuerpo. Lo sé, solo tenía 15 años pero debo admitir que tenía mejor figura que muchas de mis compañeras de clase de ese entonces.

Me concentré tanto en observar los nuevos atributos de Ackerman, que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que derrotó al chico Fubar, quién salió cabizbajo, mientras Ackerman hacía _hi five _con sus compañeras, aunque podría jurar que solo lo hacía para nos dejarlas con las manos arriba. De hecho, se le notaba aburrida.

Se acabó esa hora y regresé a mi grupo.

Algunas semanas después la encontré en la biblioteca, después de clases. Yo había llegado a devolver un libro que ya no necesitaba y ella estaba en una de las mesas cerca del escritorio del bibliotecario. Había un letrero de "vuelvo en 10 minutos" en el lugar del bibliotecario, por lo que me quede ahí a esperar.

Ackerman tenía un cuaderno sobre su mesa y frente a ella sostenía un libro. De vez en cuando lo bajaba y anotaba algo en su cuaderno. Había una nueva peculiaridad en ella y es que además de estar portando unos lentes de carcaza gruesa que la hacían ver de mayor edad y además, sexy, tenía la manía de cada cierto tiempo colocar un mechón de su cabello (un poco más largo de cuando la ví por primera vez) tras su oreja izquierda, aún cuando este no se hubiera movido de ahí en primer lugar.

Por la posición en la que me encontraba, podía observar sus piernas cruzadas bajo la mesa, como ya no estábamos en horario de clase, ella se había bajado las medias que llegaban hasta las rodillas, a modo que ahora parecieran tobilleras, dejando expuestas sus blancas y largas piernas que aún a distancia imaginé que serian suaves al tacto.

Me di una bofetada mental al darme cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos y aparté mi vista de ella avergonzado a tal grado que sentí la sangre irse a mi cara. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero escuché una leve risita proveniente del lugar donde ella se encontraba, sin embargo, no me atreví a averiguarlo. Suerte que el bibliotecario ya estaba de regreso. Devolví el libro y salí de ahí con rumbo a mi casa.

Algunos días después de eso, la ví cerca de la cooperativa sentada en una banca junto con otras dos chicas. A comparación de otras veces que la había visto, esta vez la noté más entusiasmada, yo tenía planeado tomar mi almuerzo en las canchas pues algunos chicos de mi salón (Mike y Erwin incluídos) habían hecho una apuesta con otro grupo y se iban a disputar un partido de fútbol. Yo iba a verlos, más cambié de opinión y me quedé en una jardinera cerca de donde ella estaba. Esa fue la primera que escuché su voz.

"¿Vendrás a la fiesta de Halloween, Mikasa?"

No sé porqué, pero no quería perderme su respuesta. Y digo que no sé porqué porque yo no tenía planeado asistir a dicha fiesta.

"Tal vez. Siempre y cuando un chico guapo me invite."

_"Con que así suena tu voz.."_

"Seguro te sobrarán invitaciones..."

"Cantidad no vale más que calidad"

_"Frívola, eh.."_

"Seguro tú primer invitación vendrá de parte de Jean."

"No estaría mal. Jean no es feo y se ha portado lindo conmigo."

_"Tal vez no tan frívola"_

"Pero, aún no tengo nada decidido."

En eso el toque de reanudación de clases se hizo presente y las 3 chicas pasaron frente a mí. Mikasa fue la que más cerca estaba de mí y pude percibir un suave aroma a manzana.

Por alguna razón aún desconocida en ese momento para mí, decidí asistir a la fiesta de Halloween. Estaba en la mesa de refrescos cuestionandome porqué demonios estaba ahí cuando escuché tras de mí:

"¿Podrías servirme un vaso de refresco de Lima?"

Sin voltear a ver quién era, serví el vaso y al girarme me llevé la sorpresa que se trataba de Ackerman, quien llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, unas mallas, zapatos de tacón bajo y un ridículo sombrero puntiagudo. Era una bruja.

Le tendi mi brazo con su refresco y ella lo tomó tocando brevemente mis dedos.

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo y luego se dio media vuelta para irse caminando de una manera que se me antojó provocativa.

De nuevo me di una bofetada mental. No era posible que estuviera pensando cosas así con una mocosa de 15 años.

La velada fue agradable, debo admitir. Estuve charlando con Erwin, Hanji (su novia) y demás compañeros. Además que pude ver que la pequeña bruja Ackerman era bastante buena bailarina. Más de una vez ignoré la conversación de mis compañeros por estar observando a la chica del ridículo sombrero bailar con sus mocosas amigas.

En las vacaciones de invierno me topé con ella más veces que en la propia escuela. No estoy seguro si ella se percató de las veces que estuvimos en un mismo lugar, nunca nos saludamos, solo la veía pasar, a veces sola, a veces acompañada de las que creo son sus mejores amigas y otras veces en un grupo de mocosos de su edad.

Se veía muy diferente en ropa que no fuera el uniforme o ese estúpido disfraz de bruja. Y lo que más me sorprendía era el hecho que muchos de sus compañeros parecían pelear por estar a su lado caminando o por sentarse cerca de ella.

Al regresar a la escuela, luego de las vacaciones, tuve la suerte de regresar en el mismo transporte público que ella. Como es común, el transporte iba a reventar. Al principio ella iba hasta el fondo del autobús y yo casi en la entrada, pero mientras más personas bajaban yo iba recorriendome hacia atrás para dejar espacio libre al frente. Al notar que ella no bajaba, me preguntaba en dónde viviría, y si vivía cerca de mi casa porqué nunca antes la había conocido. Quedé justo atrás de ella, espalda a espalda. Yo era apenas un poco más alto que ella, de vez en cuando volteaba de reojo para verla y percibir un poco de su aroma. Estaba seguro que el olor a manzana era proveniente del shampoo que utilizaba, ella escuchaba música con sus audífonos, ojalá las personas se hubieran callado aunque sea un momento para saber qué era lo que escuchaba, me causaba bastante curiosidad. Unas 5 paradas antes de la mía, ella descendió del autobús y yo me lamenté de no poder seguir disfrutando de su aroma.

Para ese tiempo estaba bastante frustrado, era un hecho que los días en los que tenía la suerte de cruzarme con ella los consideraba un buen día y los que no, regresaba a casa con un humor de los mil demonios que ni yo mismo me aguantaba.

Y para colmo, comenzaba a luchar con el impulso de masturbarme pensando en ella. Para mi desgracia, no podía hacer nada sobre los sueños. Esos estaban fuera de mi control.

El estúpido día de San Valentín se acercaba y solo podía escuchar a las parejitas de mi grupo hacer planes, en esa semana, como de costumbre, estuve en la incómoda situacion de tener que rechazar invitaciones y "romper" corazones. Estoy seguro que más de uno de mis compañeros me odiaba por tener la osadía de rechazar a todo tipo de chicas y sobre todo, por rechazar a Petra, una chica de 12vo grado, que muy al contrario de su nombre, era realmente atractiva, pero demasiado frívola.

Muchos creyeron que el año anterior nos volveríamos la pareja más popular de la escuela. Todos apostaban por ello y se llevaron la sorpresa que rechacé a Petra justo en San Valentín y prácticamente frente a toda la escuela.

En mi defensa diré que yo no tuve la culpa que la señorita Petra estuviera tan segura que diría que sí que organizó un ridículo show a mitad de receso. Y no iba a decir que sí solo por no dejarla en ridículo.

Los días pasaban y esa estúpida fecha se acercaba. Estaba restandole importancia... hasta que vi a Ackerman hablando en un sitio apartado con un chico que no sé su nombre, pero lo puedo identificar por las veces que lo ví cerca de ella en invierno. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes, risa estúpida, voz insufrible...

Estaba seguro que estaba presenciando una declaración... Y yo quería ir a romperle la cara a ese mocoso... Pero mi coraje se esfumó cuando Ackerman se alejó del chico y un rubio se acercó al mocoso castaño a darle palmadas en la espalda.

_"Lo rechazó_" Pensé con ¿Alegría?

"_¡¿A mí qué diablos me importa lo que Ackerman haga o deje de hacer?! ¡Que salga con medio bachillerato si quiere! A fin de cuentas yo ya voy a salir de aquí..."_

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Ackerman había llegado justo a mi lado.

"No eres el único que puede darse el lujo de rechazar y romper corazones en la semana de San Valentín." Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Era la primera vez desde Halloween que cruzaba palabras con ella.

"No es algo que sea de mi agrado." Le respondí.

"Apuesto que la chica que te gusta no te hace caso." Dijo en tono burlón.

"No hay nadie que me interese." Me apresuré a responder.

"¿Eres asexual, acaso?"

Solté una leve risa.

"Vaya, por lo menos no concluíste que fuera gay."

"No tienes esa pinta. Además que he escuchado a muchos compañeros que sí lo son lamentarse por eso. Eres su _crush."_

_"_Supongo que debo sentirme halagado. He oído que a veces ellos son más selectivos que muchas mujeres. Tal vez debería empezar a considerarme un buen partido, ¿No crees?"

"Tal vez."

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿El que te gusta no te hace caso?"

"Oh, sí lo hace." Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

_"Espera, ¿Qué? Entonces, si está rechazando a los de aquí, ¿es porque tiene novio fuera de la escuela?"_

"Qué afortunada." Dije apenas audible.

"Sí, algo así... Es apuesto. Mucho. Y solo tiene ojos para mí."

_"¿Quién no?"_

"Felicidades." Respondí desviando mi atención a cualquier sitio que no fuera ella.

Empezaba a incomodarme ¿Qué clase de chico era el novio de Ackerman?

"Bueno, suerte en San Valentín. Seguro tendrás que devolver muchos chocolates." Dijo alejándose de nuevo a un paso que sentí seductor.

Llegué a mi casa hecho una furia. No podía creer que no me diera cuenta... Era obvio, una chica como ella no podía no tener novio. Pero, ¿Desde cuando? Tal vez, las veces que la vi sola en invierno, iba a encontrarse con él...

Los días siguientes, más que nunca antes, no podía despegar mis ojos de ella y podría jurar que Ackerman lo sabía y aunque así fuera, no dejé de verla cada que podía.

Empezaban a fastidiarme las miradas que me dedicaba, su cadencia al caminar cerca de mí, que se riera más alto que de costumbre al tenerme cerca, la manera que dejaba que otros chicos se acercarán mas de lo necesario, odiaba que me sonriera al cruzarnos de frente.

Lo que más odié fue por fin darme cuenta que lo hacía a propósito y no saber qué quería ganar con eso.

El día de San Valentín de nueva cuenta compartimos transporte. Ese día estaba más lleno que de costumbre y para mi mala suerte, de nuevo quedé justo tras de ella con la peculiaridad que al estar más lleno, en lugar de hacer dos hileras en el pasillo, esta vez eran tres, y yo estaba en la hilera central, además que tuve la estúpida idea de girarme en su dirección.

Al principio fue agradable estar aspirando su aroma a manzana, las cosas se tornaron feas cuando el estúpido chofer pensó que estaba jugando Tetris y siguió subiendo personas queriendo llenar cada maldito rincón del autobús.

Ackerman había colocado su mochila en el suelo, la mía era tipo portafolio, quedaba colgada de lado a la altura de mi cadera, la persona que estaba a mi espalda bajó y en su lugar quedó una mujer obesa que sin ningún cuidado me empujó para acomodarse haciendo que me pegara totalmente al cuerpo de Ackerman.

_"Maldición"_

Por el empujón que le dí, Ackerman quedó un una posición un poco... sugerente... y yo no tenía la posibilidad de moverme pues la persona de atrás me lo impedía por completo. El movimiento del autobús, mi propia posición y la posición de Ackerman provocaron que cierta parte de mi anatomía despertara con el roce a sus glúteos.

Quería que me tragara la tierra. Esperaba que Ackerman no se diera cuenta de eso. No quería que pensara que era un maldito pervertido. Sin embargo, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas al darme cuenta de cierto movimiento de sus caderas.

_"No lo hace a propósito, ¿O sí?"_

Finalmente la mujer obesa pidió la parada justo donde se supone que Mikasa tuvo que haber bajado, pero no lo hizo. Yo retrocedí para por fin quitarnos de esa posición tan incómoda. Mikasa por fin pudo colocarse erguida, pero después de eso retrocedió de igual manera y se volvió a pegar a mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué haces?" Me atreví a preguntar sabiendo que por la cercanía sí lograría escucharme.

"Hueles bien." Me respondió.

Yo solo sentía de nuevo como frotaba "accidentalmente" cierto lugar de mi cuerpo cada vez que el autobús frenaba o aceleraba. Habíamos llegado a mi lugar de bajada, pero no bajé. No lo hice porque debo admitir que ese choque "accidental" que veníamos teniendo durante todo el camino me gustaba. No tenía idea si ella no había bajado en su lugar porque tenía que ir a otro lugar más adelante de la ruta o porque también le agradaba lo que fuera que estábamos haciendo, esperaba que fuera lo último, había menos posibilidades de que me considerara un pervertido por eso.

El transporte siguió su ruta hasta que hubo un momento en el que nuestra cercanía ya no sería justificada, yo me aparté y ella fue a tomar asiento cerca de donde yo seguía de pie. No me atrevía a verla. No sabía qué demonios había sido todo eso. Y lo peor es que en mi mente había pasado mucho, pero mucho más que simples roces.

"_Estúpido porno japonés..."_

Llegamos a la última parada. Bajamos junto con las pocas personas que seguían en el autobús. Traté de pensar en una excusa, inventar que tenía que hacer algo cerca de ese lugar, pero no se me ocurría nada.

"El bus de regreso sale en 30 minutos. ¿Vamos por un helado?" Me dijo de los más normal mientras veía los horarios.

"¿No tienes nada que hacer aquí?" Le pregunté sorprendido.

"No. ¿Tú sí?" Dijo sin más.

Mi cabeza era un mar de preguntas. No entendía qué diablos estaba pasando. ¿Qué demonios fue lo de hace unos minutos? ¿Por qué se portó así? ¿Por qué le seguí el juego?

"Ackerman." La llamé serio.

"¿Sí, Levi?"

Ok. Me llamó por mi nombre. Esperaba que me llamara de igual modo: "Ackerman" por el simple hecho que es fácil recordar que compartimos el mismo apellido. ¿Cómo podía recordar mi nombre? Sólo lo había mencionado una vez y eso fue hace meses.

Haciendo un lado todo eso, me atreví a preguntar.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso del autobús?"

"Oh. Fue inesperado, pero divertido, ¿No?"

"¿Dices divertido? ¿Tú?" Ella sólo se encogió de hombros restando importancia y comenzando a caminar. No podía creer que fuera esa clase se chica. ¿Y su novio? ¿Él se imaginaria que su novia se comporta así?

Le di alcance y la tomé del brazo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Pregunté más molesto de pensar que lo hiciera con más chicos que por el hecho de que lo hiciera conmigo teniendo novio.

"No creas que lo planeé, Levi. Las cosas se dieron. Es todo."

"No creí que fueras así. ¿Haces eso con todos?"

"¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?"

"Eso quisiera saber. No puedo creer que te comportes así."

"¿No te gusta?"

"¡No! Bueno... No sé... No es algo que debería importarme." Dije soltando el agarre y desviando la mirada.

"Pero te importa." Concluyó.

No sé a dónde quería llegar ella con todo eso. Sólo sé que me molestaba de sobremanera imaginar tantas veces que tenemos que subir en bus, tantas veces que no lo compartimos y que alguien más hiciera lo que yo.

"Iré por helado." Dijo y se alejó de mí.

Llegada la hora subimos al bus de regreso, ella tomó asiento en un sitio y yo me fui a otro. De inmediato ella se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunté aún molesto por toda la situacion.

"Este autobús se llena igual que en el trayecto para acá, no quiero toparme otro pervertido que se aproveche de la situacion." Dijo antes de colocarse sus audífonos sin darme oportunidad de réplica.

En efecto el autobús se llenó igual o más que cuando veníamos de la escuela. Ella se durmió luego de un rato y quedó recargada en mi hombro. En ese momento más que nunca pude percibir su aroma de manzana.

_"Manzana, eh... Como el fruto prohibido del paraíso... Vaya tentación..."_

En el trayecto mi mente seguía dando vueltas sobre lo mismo. Esa chica durmiendo en mi hombro me estaba volviendo loco, no podía definirla, era tan extraño su comportamiento. Meses atrás juraría que era una chica tímida e inocente y ahora... No quería pensar así de ella. En cierto modo me dolía.

Y me dolía porque estaba enamorado de ella y no podía aceptar que ella jugara al amor como aparentemente lo hacía.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ella ya tenía a alguien y confesarme sería estar a su merced. Por idiota dejé en evidencia que ella solo tenia que hacer cualquier movimiento y me tendría en sus manos.

Al llegar de nuevo a mi parada ella no despertaba, pasé de largo y antes de llegar a la suya la desperté. Estaba oscureciendo y ella seguía adormilada. Bajé junto con ella y la acompañé a su casa.

No hablamos en todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando la dejé. Yo decidí caminar hasta mi casa. Suficiente autobús por ese día.

Los siguientes días ella dejó de coquetear conmigo. Incluso parecía que me ignoraba. Yo no sabía que hacer. Cómo podía haberme enamorado de alguien así. Me costaba creerlo.

Expresé mi situacion con algunos compañeros, obviamente no dije que se trataba de mí ni la mencioné a ella.

Todos coincidieron que si la chica en cuestión daba otra señal así, indudablemente "mi amigo" debía aceptar la oferta y darse un buen polvo con ella.

Eso me decepcionó más. ¿Cuántas "ofertas" hizo antes de llegar a mí? Esa pregunta me taladraba la cabeza todos los días. Pronto dejé de verla en los lugares comunitarios de la escuela. La buscaba inconscientemente, comencé a preocuparme hasta que la ví acompañada de sus amigas.

Estaba diferente, ya no estaba animada, ni se le miraba aburrida como en un principio. Ahora sólo podía definir su expresión como tristeza pura. Alzó la mirada y se topó con la mía, hice ademán de saludarla sin embargo ella desvió la mirada y se fue de ahí.

Pasaron más días para volverla a ver. Me aseguré de que no notara mi presencia pues ya me había dado cuenta que hacía todo lo posible por evitarme y eso incluía no compartir autobús conmigo. Así que, una vez me aseguré que ella por fin abordó un autobús, yo subí.

No fue fácil llegar hasta donde estaba ella, pero cuando lo hice, puedo jurar que ella quería salir corriendo de ahí.

"No entiendo nada, Ackerman." Le dije apenas me coloqué a su lado.

"No sé de qué hablas." Dijo sin voltear a verme.

"Después de ese día haz hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarme."

"No te creas tan importante, Levi."

"Entonces, ¿no me haz estado evitando?"

"No. Y por favor déjame en paz. No estoy de humor." Dijo para después colocarse sus audífonos y subir al máximo el volúmen.

_"¿Quién diablos te crees?"_

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegamos a su parada. Yo no estaba conforme con la conversación anterior, así que decidí bajar tras ella.

"Te dije que me dejes en paz." Dijo apresurando su paso.

_"Oh no, ni lo sueñes, mocosa"._

Prácticamente troté para darle alcance y ella quiso correr pero la tomé de un brazo y al hacerla girar pude notar que estaba llorando.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estas en problemas? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"

Odio admitirlo, pero con "problemas" me refería específicamente a una de las consecuencias obvias en chicas con comportamiento promiscuo.

"Sólo déjame en paz. No te quiero ver. No te quiero cerca."

Me dijo tratando de safarse de mi agarre y tratando de ocultar su rostro de mí.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?"

"Nada. Nada. Tú no hiciste nada. Yo fui. Yo."

"¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo. ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Lo arruiné, ¿Sí? Yo lo eché todo a perder. Ahora vete y déjame en paz." Dijo dejando de luchar y esperando que yo la soltara.

No entendía de qué hablaba. No entiendía por qué su repudio hacia mí ni entendía qué había arruinado ella. Mucho menos entendía porqué no quería verme a la cara. Estaba por soltar su agarre pero al final decidí atraerla hacía mí tomarla de la cintura y con mi mano libre hacer que me viera a la cara.

"Te dejaré en paz hasta que hables claro conmigo."

"Por favor Levi, evitame más vergüenza." Esta vez suplicó con pesar.

"¿De qué hablas? No entiendo nada, Mikasa..."

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida que la llamara por su nombre. No se imaginaba cuántas veces me había reprimido de hacerlo, mucho menos se imaginaba las veces que lo decía en mis sueños ni las situaciones en lo que lo hacía.

"Quiero entenderte, Mikasa. Necesito hacerlo. No puedo seguir así. Necesito saber qué pasa por tu cabeza, qué hay de mí. Desde hace meses que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y tu modo de actuar conmigo. Sigo sin entender qué fue lo del autobús y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, perdón, no quise ofenderte nunca ni mucho menos sacar provecho de eso. Nunca lo había hecho nunca ni estaba en mis planes hacerlo. No sabes la angustia que he pasado este tiempo al notar que me evitas. Sé que en ningún momento hemos sido amigos pero tampoco era extraño que de vez en cuando nos saludaramos o conversáramos casualmente. Dime, Mikasa, ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?, ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque me gustas." Respondió rompiendo en llanto de nuevo. Yo solté mi agarre de su rostro y ella agachó la mirada. Pero en ningún momento solté mi mano de su cintura.

"Me gustaste desde que nos diste el recorrido el primer día de clases. Pero en ese tiempo sabía que era imposible que te fijaras en mí, así que dejé que el tiempo pasara. Luego, gracias a mis compañeras y compañeros del salón, me di cuenta que me estaba volviendo bonita así que empecé a tratar de llamar tu atención, arreglarme más, cambiar un poco mi manera de ser, estar más presente en tu día a día. Pensé que las cosas iban bien, a veces me daba la impresión que me mirabas y eso me emocionaba. Quería hablar contigo y por eso de vez en cuando me acercaba a ti. En vacaciones te vi por el centro y comencé a ir seguido con la intención de verte. Estaba segura que yo te llamaba la atención pero me desesperaba que no hicieras nada... Por eso traté de darte celos dándote a entender que tenía novio cuando nunca he salido con nadie, no en ese plan, y finalmente tuve la brillante idea del autobús... Estaba tan desesperada que no pensé lo que hacía y al notar tu "emoción" quise sacar provecho de eso. Olvidé completamente que se suponía que tenía novio y cuando me confrontaste, no supe qué hacer, todo se me había ido de las manos y al ver la decepción en tu rostro supe que lo había echado todo a perder... No quería ver tu decepción de nuevo y yo estaba por demás avergonzada por aquello que hice. No creí que quisieras escuchar algo más "de una chica como yo"... por eso te evitaba... no me atrevía a verte..."

Mi cerebro trataba de procesar toda esa información. Una vez que lo hizo me sentí culpable del sufrimiento de Mikasa. Todo esto se habría evitado si desde el momento que comenzó a llamar mi atención yo me hubiese acercado a ella. Sin querer la obligué a llegar a medidas desesperadas y vergonzosas y no conforme con eso, la juzgué severamente.

"Perdóname." Le dije al tiempo que la abrazaba y luego besé su cabeza que acomodé en mi cuello.

"Ya sé, no me correspondes...

"Soy un idiota, Mikasa. Tú no hiciste nada malo. Tú no arruinaste nada. Fui yo." Le decía abrazándola más fuerte.

"No puedo decir la fecha exacta, pero sí puedo decir que desde hace varios meses que me gustas. Y lo sabía tan bien que te ofrezco disculpas por haber sido tan cobarde y no haberme acercado a ti. Dejé todo en tus manos sin darte siquiera una pista clara y cuando tomaste tu mayor riesgo te juzgué, porque sentía mi orgullo herido y me daba rabia pensar que otros te tuvieran. Perdón por todo eso, Mikasa."

Mikasa levantó la mirada buscando verme, había incredulidad en sus ojos, yo besé su frente y luego sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

"Si me das la oportunidad, quiero recompensar cada lágrima que hayas derramando por mi culpa" le dije.

"¿Estas seguro? ¿No es por lástima, verdad?" Preguntó aún afligida.

"¡No!, ¿Por quién me tomas?"

"Entonces, ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?" Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta, de esas con las que me fue conquistando poco a poco.

"Estaría loco si no lo hiciera" respondí antes de por fin conocer el sabor de sus labios:

Manzana.

_"Qué sorpresa..."_

Hoy, a 3 años de esos sucesos. Por fin pude llevar a cabo lo que mis sucios pensamientos tuvieron en mi mente desde la vez que vi sus largas y blancas piernas bajo la mesa da aquella biblioteca.

Mikasa duerme plácidamente a mi lado y en su mano izquierda un brillo metálico me recuerda que muy pronto será legalmente mía.

Le dí 3 años para que decidiera irse o quedarse conmigo. 3 años en los que me prohibí tajantemente caer en la tentación de su aroma y de ese modo mantenerla libre para que pudiera irse.

No lo hizo. Y yo ya no podía esperar más tiempo.

Así que, esta noche le he pedido que comparta el resto de su vida conmigo. Ella aceptó y más que eso, me permitió reclamar lo que tanto tiempo he declarado mío.

No puedo esperar a que sea mi esposa.


End file.
